This project investigates the interaction of X-irradiation and chemotherapy with hyperthermia generated by ultrasound and microwaves in affecting tumor cures in laboratory animals. Specifically the effects of ultrasound and microwaves in cells are examined in vitro and in vivo at temperatures above 37 degrees C. Combined treatments of X-irradiation (or chemotherapy) and hyperthermia induced by ultrasound and microwaves are quantitated in tissue culture systems and in experimental tumors. Both cell survival studies of EMT-6 tumors and tumor cure experiments with EMT-6 and other tumors are carried out. Combinations which prove promising are examined for possible clinical applications. Equipment to carry out laboratory, and eventually clinical, studies will be developed.